A variety of ionization techniques are employed in mass spectrometry. Some examples of such ionization techniques include Electrospray Ionization (ESI), Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization (MALDI), and Electron Impact (EI) ionization, among others. The known ionization methods can be characterized by their ionization efficiency, the tendency to cause fragmentation (“softness” of ionization) and the degree of their universality (their ability to ionize a wide range of compounds efficiently). The known ionization methods suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, EI ionization, though universal, is not “soft” and has a relatively low efficiency. ESI is “soft” but it is not universal (e.g., it is not suitable for ionizing non-polar compounds). Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced ionization methods and devices, and for such methods and devices that can be utilized in a mass spectrometer.